Queen of Dragons (Discontinued)
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Dragon Island is a peaceful Island where Queen Sirena rules. One day, humans arrive. She doesn't know why, but she falls in love with the skinny human boy..
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Me_

**This story is written through the eyes of Dragon Queen Sirena Cathrina Night Fury.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

"Human speak."

'Thought.'

_"Dragonese."_

* * *

My name is Sirena Cathrina Night Fury, I'm a human-dragon hybrid.

I'm 17 years old at the moment and I rule over Dragon Island, an island where dragons can live in peace.

As I said, I am part human, part Night Fury.

I have black scales all over my femine human-looking body, forest green eyes Night Fury ears standing on my head and small Night Fury wings, my short hair is snow white which I wear in a bobline just over my chin, my nails are longer then those from a human, my teeth are recitable and I stand on 2 legs.

My body is covered with a long white dress with long sleeves, a sleeveless bearskin vest over it and a brown belt to accentuate my waist.

That's basically how I look like.

Dragon Island was once peaceful, but it changed when my great-great-great-greatgrandaunt Mercyless started to raid villages around 7 generations ago.

That's when the peace on our island broke.

But it would change, I just felt it...

* * *

I woke up in my black stoned castle on the highest mountain of Dragon Island.

I got out of my bed, dressing myself and I went downstairs to my eating room where my loyal pet Terror Blueheart had made my breakfast.

_"Thank you Blueheart."_ I said.

_"No problem, my Queen."_ Blueheart said.

I ate my breakfast, which was a large tuna fish.

I looked outside, seeing that it was a beautiful day for a walk.

_"I think I'm going out for a walk, it's a lovely day!"_ I said and I stood up, walking to the doors to open them up.

The doors gave acces to the courtyard of my castle.

Blueheart followed me.

Two Gronckle soldiers guarded the towers and gave a sign to open up the port.

As the port opened, I politely signed my guards and I walked out of my castle, walking to the Western Gates.

I sat down in the long gras, enjoying the sun dancing through the air.

It was very warm for a normal summerday.

_"My Queen! My Queen!"_ a Terror called.

It wasn't Blueheart, but one of the Terror scouts.

_"Erlin?"_ I asked._ "What is it?"_

_"Vikings! They have entered the Island!" _Erlin called.

I jumped on my feet and ran after Erlin to the Southern Gates, where I saw a Viking ship sail into the gate.

The ship was partly wrecked and broken.

The Vikings on board of the ship looked very young.

"We'll never reach Berk in time!" one of the girls called.

When the humans got on land, I saw them better from the shadows I was standing in.

It were 7 humans, 1 male adult and 6 teenagers: 2 girls &amp; 4 boys.

The adult male had short blonde hair, a long dropping moustache, a wooden leg and a hook as hand. His figure was a bit turgid. His eyes were blue and he wore a Viking helmet on his head with 2 horns.

The talles female had long white blonde hair put in 3 braids and on her head was a Viking helmet with 4 horns. Her eyes were stone grey. She wore a black shirt with a sleeveless light brown bearskin vest over it and long black handless gloves covering her arms. Her pants were dark brown and so were her bearskin boots.

The smaller girl had her blonde hair put in one single braid falling down her back. Her eyes were blue. She carried an axe and wore a metallic top with skulls on the short sleeves, a red skirt filled with pins and a belt of skulls and a pair of dark blue pants and dark brown boots. Her arms were covered with white bandages and around her head did she wear a leather band. She didn't have a helmet.

The tallest boy looked like the taller female, also having long blonde hair, but his hair was loose. His eyes also stone grey. He wore grey tunics with a black sleeveless vest over it. His pants were dark blue and his boots were dark brown, he wore a black belt and his underarms were covered in beige bandages. He wore also a Viking helmet on his head with 4 horns.

The beefy armed boy wore mainly black: his sleeveless vest was black, his belt was black, his boots were black and the bandages covering his underarms were also black. His pants were close to dark brown and his shirt was greenish beige. His hair was black too and his eyes were dark brown. He wore a Viking helmet too with 2 curled horns.

The turgidest boy had short blonde hair and brown eyes. His dark brown vest was very long, covering all of his body, and he wore dark brown pants. He wore a Viking helmet with 2 short horns on it.

The smallest, thinnest, skinniest boy had short auburn brown hair and forest green eyes. He wore green tunics with sleeves with dark brown pants and dark brown boots under it and a sleeveless dark brown bearskin vest over it. A light brown belt accentuated his skinny waist. He had freckles all over his face.

I personally liked him the best of the boys I saw.

_"Blueheart, Erlin, stay here."_ I said and slowly appeared out of the shadows of the trees, catching their eyes.

"Don't be afraid." I said in human language.

"Whoa! That thing is talking!" the smaller girl called, jumping back.

"Astrid, calm down." the adult said and he looked at me.

"I scared her didn't I?" I asked.

"Totally." the skinny boy replied.

"That thing can be dangerous!" the tall girl called. "Watch out!"

The smaller girl let out a battle cry and swung her axe.

I could get out of the axe's way just in time, it didn't scratch me, yet.

I looked at the axe in the tree behind me.

"That girl is really agressive!" I said to myself as I somersaulted out of the girl's way as she got the axe out of the tree.

She ran up to me again and she swung her axe.

But I catched the wooden handle and swung it into the ground.

"I don't mean to hurt!" I called out.

The smaller agressive girl stopped for a moment, then she pulled out a dagger.

But the skinny boy grabbed it out of her arm and throwed it into a tree.

"What are you doing?!" the smaller girl asked.

"Stopping you from doing anything stupid!" the skinny boy replied. "Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to harm us!"

I was impressed by the skinny boy's actions.

"You're trusting that thing?" the tallest girl asked.

"I do." the skinny boy said and turned to me. "Sorry for my compagnion Astrid, she doesn't like dragons at all. By the way, my name is Hiccup."

I smiled to the boy named Hiccup, showing my teeth.

"My name is Sirena, Sirena Cathrina Night Fury." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Truth of Dragon Island_

**This is written in the eyes of Dragon Queen Sirena Cathrina Night Fury.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

"Wow, this place is big!" Tuffnut, the tallest boy, said.

I smiled, it was good to know their names.

The adult male was named Gobber 'the Belch' Blacksmith, the story behind that nickname is a bit crazy to me.

The tallest girl was named Ruffnut, the twin sister of Tuffnut, she was very kind actually.

The agressive girl was named Astrid Hofferson, I personally don't like her so much.

The beefy armed boy was called Snotlout, he's a kind of guy you don't want your daughters to come home with, a player, I call it.

And the turgid boy was named Fishlegs, a real strange name if you ask me, but yeah, it's the Viking culture, I think he's very kind anyway.

"Are you a lady or something?" Gobber asked as he looked around, scratching his forehead with his hook.

"Actually, I'm the Queen of Dragon Island." I replied. "This is the place from where I rule."

The Vikings looked at me with strange expressions on their faces.

I had to laugh.

Blueheart &amp; Erlin came up to me.

_"My Queen, please be careful with trusting Vikings!"_ Blueheart warned me.

_"Blueheart, please don't be so untrustful, they seem so nice."_ I replied.

_"Just try to keep distance."_ Erlin said and the two Terrors left

"What was that?" Gobber asked.

"Dragonese. I have to speak it to my dragons, remember, I'm the Dragon Queen of Dragon Island." I replied.

"You can actually talk to dragons? That's cool!" Hiccup said.

"I could show you more if you want to." I said. "Maybe I could teach you."

"I would really like that!" Hiccup said.

That boy was really exited when it came to dragons.

He really was nothing like the other Vikings.

I took them to my halls.

_"Terrors!"_ I called.

8 small blue terrors appeared.

_"Yes Milady?"_ they all asked on the same time.

_"Take these humans to proper rooms."_ I said and turned to the Vikings. "These Terrors will lead you all to a room. You may sleep here until your boat is repaired."

"Thank you Ms." Gobber thanked me.

"No need to thank me. Now, I have some things to do. If you need me, I am in the room right behind that door." I said and I pointed at a red door where a gold Night Fury symbol was shining in the light of the torches next to it.

"We'll remember that." Hiccup politely said before some Terrors tugged on the pipes of his pants. "Yeah, I'm coming already!"

I let out a chuckle, that boy was really funny.

If loving a dragon was allowed in their village, Dragon Ladies would be lining up for him.

Just because he has not only the good looks, but also that politeness of him.

* * *

I sat on my Throne, talking with a Monsterous Nightmare who stood outside.

My Throne looked out over the Northern Gates.

The mayor window before me made it possible that I could talk with my people without having them into the castle.

I heard a knock on the door on my right and a human voice asking to enter.

"It's open!" I called.

It was that young Viking boy Hiccup.

"Hello Hiccup. What do you want?" I asked.

_"Is he to trust?"_ the Monsterous Nightmare asked.

_"He's different from the other Vikings, he is deffinatily to trust."_ I replied.

_"I believe you, my queen."_ the Nightmare said and bowed for me before flying away.

"Hiccup, come closer please." I guestured to the young Viking.

Hiccup smiled.

Somehow, that smile made me feel warm, it was a feeling I never felt before. What the hell? Great, I'm falling for a Viking boy I just met, I am so crazy.

I've always been crazy anyways, but this really crashes everything I ever felt, did or said before.

"I have been asking myself some question and I think you might know the answer." Hiccup said.

"Just ask me everything you want." I told.

"Do you know, why the dragons raid us?" Hiccup asked.

My eyes went said when I thought about it.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked with a deep carrying voice.

"It's the queen of the Dragon's Den, she's the one behind it." I replied sadly.

"Dragon's Den? Is that the island behind Helheim's Gate?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but only dragons can find it, any ship will get lost in it." I replied.

"My father would do anything to find that nest." Hiccup said.

"All Vikings do." I told. "But everyone keeps blaming the dragons of Dragon Island, but we don't hurt anyone. We take enough with fish and other things from the sea."

"So, who is this evil queen?" Hiccup asked.

I looked sadly at him. "You may not believe it..." I started. "But that evil queen is my great-great-greatgrandaunt."

* * *

**How should Hiccup react?**

**Let me know!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Slowly Falling..._

**Hope it's good.**

**This story is written in the eyes of Dragon Queen Sirena Cathrina Night Fury.**

* * *

Once Hiccup was out of my Throne Room, I sighed deeply.

There was a conflict inside of me, 2 parts of me were arguing: my brains and my heart, and I can't decide what I'll do.

One side of me was telling me to do what I felt, to follow my deep feelings, to do what made me happy. The other part of me was telling me to stop the madness where I was in because Vikings are murderous beings who walk around this Earth.

_"Oh Blueheart, why is this so hard?"_ I asked.

My loyal Terror servant looked up at me.

_"This conflict is something you shall have to decide by yourself. This is something I can't decide for you my Queen."_ Blueheart said.

I sighed again. "Maybe I just need a break from my duties today. I am near the Southern Gates if anyone is looking for me." I told and went out of my castle to the Southern Gates, which were long sandy beaches with seas of flowers near the river.

I sat down in the flower field, hearing the wind howling in my sensetive ears.

I somehow started to sing, but I didn't know why.

* * *

_I didn't mean to fall in love_

_You didn't mean to be like that_

_I never meant to want you_

_We never meant for it to mean this much_

_Hush hush, now_

_I want to keep you, forever next to me_

_I know that you want too_

_And all I wanted was to believe_

_Hush hush, now_

_So go on, live your life_

_So go on, say farewell_

_So many questions but I don't ask why_

_So this time I won't even try_

_Hush hush, now_

_When I try to forget you_

_I just keep on remembering_

_What I feel is so true_

_And somehow we can't hold on_

_Hush hush, now_

_So go on, live your life_

_So go on, say farewell_

_So many questions But I don't ask why, no_

_So go on, live your life_

_So go on, and say goodbye_

_So many questions But I don't ask why_

_Maybe someday But not tonight_

_Hush hush, now __Hush hush, now _

_Don't, don't, don't you ever say a word,_

_word, of what you ever thought you heard,_

_heard, don't you ever tell a soul_

_But you know_

_I try to hide, but I will believe_

_We, that we are always meant to be,_

_be, and I can't never let you go, no_

_Hush hush, now_

_So go on, live your life_

_So go on, and say farewell_

_So many questions but I don't ask why, no_

_So go on, live your life_

_So go on, and say farewell_

_So many questions, but I don't ask why_

* * *

I knew where I was singing about, and it made me realize how much I actually want to be with that Viking boy named Hiccup.

Why was I so in heaven of him?

Was it the way he looked at me? No, that couldn't be it. All male dragons on this Island look at me like that.

Could it be that he was different from the other Vikings? Maybe, I'm not sure. I really never met a Viking like him.

I really need to be sure what this reason is, he somehow makes me glow.

I turned on my side, seeing something.

I sat up.

There was a second Viking ship.

But these Vikings didn't seem to be so friendly.

The symbol on their sail was a Skrill, a deatly dangerous dragon who died out 200 years ago or something like that. It's a dragon who's able to get his energy from the lightning and shoot that to his enemies.

And according to that, I knew they were from a rival Island.

These Vikings were from Bezerk.

And that was the only island Dragon Island was at war with.

Only because of their new Chief: Dagur the Deranged.

Oh, I HATE that guy!

I had to warn the dragons back at the castle.

So I ran back to the castle as fast as I could, hoping I made it without being seen by those insane Bezerkers.

And Dagur was on that boat...

* * *

**Lyrics is a parody to Avril Lavigne's single 'Hush Hush'.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: You Saved My Life..._

**Sorry if this took long, stupid tests...**

**There is more then only 1 POV in this chapter.**

* * *

**Dagur POV:**

When we reached Dragon Island, I couldn't stop myself from cheering on the inside.

If I could marry the Queen, all dragons from her island would be under my command and we would destroy our enemies.

Starting with the island of Berk.

They were parasites for me.

My men and I went to the cliff where the castle had to be.

* * *

**Hiccup POV:**

When Queen Sirena came back from her 'trip', I noticed something different about her.

She was really restless and she wouldn't talk to her pet Terror.

I sure would want to ask her what is wrong, but if she doesn't want it, I won't ask her.

I don't want to upset her, she's to beautiful for that.

Okay, where did that thought come from? I really don't know!

I saw this Terrible Terror, who had to be Blueheart, looking straight at me, making some sound that sounded like 'oh, poor boy' or 'no fear boy', I did not really understand what it meant.

Then the Terror went through a small shutter of the door to the throne room.

I turned around to walk to the stairs, but I turned one more time around.

I shouldn't have done that.

I saw a 'reason' for Queen Sirena to be so restless.

Dagur was there, standing tall like he had won a battle.

Quickly I hided myself behind the red curtain while I was looking.

Queen Sirena's Gronckle guards didn't know what to do with those Bezerkers and I watched them enter the Queen's throne room from behind a curtain, hoping Dagur wouldn't spot me.

Happily the others were all upstairs in their rooms, but I knew, if Dagur would see one of us, swords will clash.

But if Dagur will try to harm Queen Sirena, I will protect her no matter what. Even if I have to travel to the Valhalla for her.

I know that may be far, but I know how those Bezerkers can be. They can go... bezerk if they don't get what they want, expecially Dagur. When my dad heard Dagur would be the new Chief of Bezerk, he canceled the alliance, not wanting to risk lives.

But I think I know what Dagur wants to do here, and I'm not letting that happen.

I bravely stepped towards the throne room, opened the door and...

* * *

**Blueheart's POV:**

My Queen was already in her throne room, yet I spotted that young boy with auburn brown hair and forest green eyes.

I could look right through him, I could see his young feelings for my Queen. Even though he might have only just met her today, it was purer than anything I ever saw, it was purer than 24 carat pure gold, even pearls couldn't stand up to it.

I looked straight at him, and he looked at me.

Then I hissed _"Protect her."_ in dragon language.

Even though he would not understand it, he would somehow know what I meant, he has the Soul of a Dragon and the Heart of a Human, exactly what my Queen needs.

Then I ran through the small shutter in the door to the throne room.

I went to stand beside my Queen as this male human entered the throne room.

My Queen looked frighten and scared for what would happen.

So I hissed to this human, who was nothing like the gentle boy my Queen had letten in her castle. This human was the opposite of that, he was completely... bezerk, and that is just what I can't stand.

My fellow Terror friends and I surrounded our Queen, wanting to protect her.

_"Blueheart, dot make it more worse than it already is." _my Queen told.

I stopped hissing, but I kept looking at the human male, who was all dressed in a metal armor with the Skrill logo on it and his helmet had high horns, the horns of a Monsterous Nightmare. I could smell the dragon blood on his hands.

"Lady Sirena..." the human formally started in this human language while bowing. "... I think you know why I came."

"I am aware of your plans, Chief Dagur the Deranged." my Queen said. "And I can already guarantee you, it won't work."

"And why would that be?" this Dagur asked.

Then the door opened up wide.

There that boy was, the boy who purely loved my lady.

"I won't let you do whatever you're planning." he said in human language.

That boy was brave, I had to admit that.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Fight  
_

**How should this story ends? Any names for _possible_ children already?  
**

**Thank you!**

**I thank all the ones who followed and favourited this story!**

* * *

The boy who had melted my heart stood there in a brave way.

Though Hiccup was much smaller and younger as Dagur, he seemed to be stronger than everyone I met before.

"No, Hiccup..." I said, wanting to step forward, but Dagur grabbed me and held a knife to my throat.

I breathed fast.

I heard Blueheart hissing to the Bezerkers who drove him away from me.

"You won't take her." Hiccup said, grabbing a sword from the wall.

"You can't even lift that thing." Dagur laughed.

But he became white as Hiccup DID lift the sword, and with ease.

"Don't underestimate my skills." Hiccup said, holding the sword ready for combat.

"Kill him!" Dagur ordered his men.

The Bezerkers ran over to Hiccup, leaving Blueheart injured behind my throne.

I wanted to reach for my Terrible Terror, but Dagur forced me to watch how his men attacked Hiccup.

The Bezerkers wore heavy armours, Hiccup only armed with a simple sword.

I got afraid, this was just not a fair fight; 4 big Viking Bezerkers against one skinny boy.

But I underestimated Hiccup.

Once the first Bezerker attacked, Hiccup blocked the blows easily, making him look like a true master of sword defending.

Hiccup somersaulted over his attackers, cutting of the sword arm of one of the men.

The injured man was not able to fight without a sword, so he had to retreat.

The men who were left got a bit afraid.

Hiccup used that as an advantage, disarming all of them within seconds.

It looked unbelievable, just like a human making friends with a dragon or something like that.

The Bezerkers screamed it out and all ran away like big babies.

I slightly laughed about it.

Then Hiccup turned to Dagur, who was still holding me.

"I won't back down." Hiccup said, pointing his sword at Dagur. "Release the Queen, and I will spare your life."

"And how would you try to kill me, little Hiccup? You were lucky my men are cowards, but you can't stand against me!"

"I said _release the Queen._" Hiccup spoke, using some tone I never heard before.

"Never!" Dagur said and drew his sword. "I waited to long for this moment. She'll be mine and I'll control the dragons to get rid of you parasites!"

I suddenly got a plan and bit in Dagur's left arm.

He released me and I broke his ribs by punching him in the chest, hard enough.

Dagur fell on the floor.

I looked up to Hiccup, who still stood there, looking at me.

I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Then I did what no one ever would do: I kissed him.

I kissed a human boy, the one who saved me, who protected me.

And the kiss felt wonderful.

As I broke the kiss, I saw his forest green eyes longing for more.

"Thank you so much for protecting me." I said, slightly blushing.

"Every boy who had fallen for you would protect you from all harm." Hiccup said.

His voice sounded already so mature, though he was still a boy.

I turned to Blueheart, who was able to stand,

_"I am so happy for you, my Queen."_ he said to me. _"Be with this boy, he's your Soul Mate, the one who's destined to be with you."_

_"Thank you for your blessing Blueheart."_ I said. _"Thank you."_

_"Everything for your happiness."_ Blueheart said, bowing.

"Shall we go to the others?" Hiccup asked me, taking my right hand.

"You want to tell them?" I asked.

"I don't want to keep it a secret, and I realize, that I love you." Hiccup said.

I smiled.

Then Hiccup kissed me.

* * *

**How was this? Let me know!  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
